1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to CRF receptor antagonists, and to methods of treating disorders by administration of such antagonists to a warm-blooded animal in need thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The first corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) was isolated from ovine hypothalmi and identified as a 41-amino acid peptide (Vale et al., Science 213:1394-1397, 1981). Subsequently, sequences of human and rat CRF were isolated and determined to be identical, but different from ovine CRF in 7 of the 41 amino acid residues (Rivier et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:4851, 1983; Shibahara et al., EMBO J. 2:775, 1983).
CRF has been found to produce profound alterations in endocrine, nervous and immune system function. CRF is believed to be the major physiological regulator of the basal and stress-release of adrenocorticotropic hormone (xe2x80x9cACTHxe2x80x9d), xcex2-endorphin, and other pro-opiomelanocortin (xe2x80x9cPOMCxe2x80x9d)-derived peptides from the anterior pituitary (Vale et al., Science 213:1394-1397, 1981). Briefly, CRF is believed to initiate its biological effects by binding to a plasma membrane receptor which has been found to be distributed throughout the brain (DeSouza et al., Science 224:1449-1451, 1984), pituitary (DeSouza et al., Methods Enzymol. 124:560, 1986; Wynn et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 110:602-608, 1983), adrenals (Udelsman et al., Nature 319:147-150, 1986) and spleen (Webster, E. L., and E. B. DeSouza, Endocrinology 122:609-617, 1988). The CRF receptor is coupled to a GTP-binding protein (Perrin et al., Endocrinology 118:1171-1179, 1986) which mediates CRF-stimulated increase in intracellular production of cAMP (Bilezikjian, L. M., and W. W. Vale, Endocrinology 113:657-662, 1983). The receptor for CRF has now been cloned from rat (Perrin et al., Endo 133(6):3058-3061, 1993), and human brain (Chen et al., PNAS 90(19):8967-8971, 1993; Vita et al., FEBS 335(1):1-5, 1993). This receptor is a 415 amino acid protein comprising seven membrane spanning domains. A comparison of identity between rat and human sequences shows a high degree of homology (97%) at the amino acid level.
In addition to its role in stimulating the production of ACTH and POMC, CRF is also believed to coordinate many of the endocrine, autonomic, and behavioral responses to stress, and may be involved in the pathophysiology of affective disorders. Moreover, CRF is believed to be a key intermediary in communication between the immune, central nervous, endocrine and cardiovascular systems (Crofford et al., J. Clin. Invest. 90:2555-2564, 1992; Sapolsky et al., Science 238:522-524, 1987; Tilders et al., Regul. Peptides 5:77-84, 1982). Overall, CRF appears to be one of the pivotal central nervous system neurotransmitters and plays a crucial role in integrating the body""s overall response to stress.
Administration of CRF directly to the brain elicits behavioral, physiological, and endocrine responses identical to those observed for an animal exposed to a stressful environment. For example, intracerebroventricular injection of CRF results in behavioral activation (Sutton et al., Nature 297:331, 1982), persistent activation of the electroencephalogram (Ehlers et al., Brain Res. 278:332, 1983), stimulation of the sympathoadrenomedullary pathway (Brown et al., Endocrinology 110:928, 1982), an increase of heart rate and blood pressure (Fisher et al., Endocrinology 110:2222, 1982), an increase in oxygen consumption (Brown et al., Life Sciences 30:207, 1982), alteration of gastrointestinal activity (Williams et al., Am. J. Physiol. 253:G582, 1987), suppression of food consumption (Levine et al., Neuropharmacology 22:337, 1983), modification of sexual behavior (Sirinathsinghji et al., Nature 305:232, 1983), and immune function compromise (Irwin et al., Am. J. Physiol. 255:R744, 1988). Furthermore, clinical data suggests that CRF may be hypersecreted in the brain in depression, anxiety-related disorders, and anorexia nervosa. (DeSouza, Ann. Reports in Med. Chem. 25:215-223, 1990). Accordingly, clinical data suggests that CRF receptor antagonists may represent novel antidepressant and/or anxiolytic drugs that may be useful in the treatment of the neuropsychiatric disorders manifesting hypersecretion of CRF.
The first CRF receptor antagonists were peptides (see, e.g., Rivier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,642; Rivier et al., Science 224:889, 1984). While these peptides established that CRF receptor antagonists can attenuate the pharmacological responses to CRF, peptide CRF receptor antagonists suffer from the usual drawbacks of peptide therapeutics including lack of stability and limited oral activity. More recently, small molecule CRF receptor antagonists have been reported. For example, substituted 4-thio-5-oxo-3-pyyrazoline derivatives (Abreu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,245) and substituted 2-aminothiazole derivatives (Courtemanche et al., Australian Patent No. AU-A-41399/93) have been reported as CRF receptor antagonists. These particular derivatives were found to be effective in inhibiting the binding of CRF to its receptor in the 1-10 xcexcM range and 0.1-10 xcexcM range, respectively.
More recently, numerous small molecule CRR receptor antagonists have been proposed, including the compounds disclosed in the following patent documents: WO 94/13643, WO 94/13644, WO 94/13661, WO 94/13676, WO 94/13677, WO 95/10506, WO 95/33750, WO 96/35689, WO 97/00868, WO 97,35539, WO 97/35580, WO 97,35846, WO 97/44038, WO 98/03510, WO 98/05661, WO 98/08846, WO 98/08847, WO 98/11075, WO 98/15543, WO 98/21200 and WO 98/29413.
Due to the physiological significance of CRF, the development of biologically-active small molecules having significant CRF receptor binding activity and which are capable of antagonizing the CRF receptor remains a desirable goal. Such CRF receptor antagonists would be useful in the treatment of endocrine, psychiatric and neurologic conditions or illnesses, including stress-related disorders in general.
While significant strides have been made toward achieving CRF regulation through administration of CRF receptor antagonists, there remains a need in the art for effective small molecule CRF receptor antagonists. There is also a need for pharmaceutical compositions containing such CRF receptor antagonists, as well as methods relating to the use thereof to treat, for example, stress-related disorders. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.
In brief, this invention is generally directed to CRF receptor antagonists, and more specifically to CRF receptor antagonists having the following general structure (I): 
including stereoisomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein m, n, X, R, R1, R2 and Ar are as defined below.
The CRF receptor antagonists of this invention have utility over a wide range of therapeutic applications, and may be used to treat a variety of disorders or illnesses, including stress-related disorders. Such methods include administering an effective amount of a CRF receptor antagonist of this invention, preferably in the form of a pharmaceutical composition, to an animal in need thereof. Accordingly, in another embodiment, pharmaceutical compositions are disclosed containing one or more CRF receptor antagonists of this invention in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or diluent.
These and other aspects of the invention will be apparent upon reference to the following detailed description. To this end, various references are set forth herein which describe in more detail certain procedures, compounds and/or compositions, and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The present invention is directed generally to compounds useful as corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) receptor antagonists.
In a first embodiment, the CRF receptor antagonists of this invention have the following structure (I): 
including stereoisomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof,
wherein:
n is 1 or 2;
m is 0, 1, 2 or 3;
X is N or CRxe2x80x2;
R is an optional substituent which, at each occurrence, is independently C1-6alkyl, C3-6alkenyl C1-6 alkylidenyl or C1-6alkylAr;
Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-6alkyl;
R1 is xe2x80x94C(H)0,1(R3)(R4);
R2 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R3 is hydrogen, keto, C1-6alkyl, mono- or di(C3-6cycloalkyl)methyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, C3-6alkenyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyloxyC1-6alkyl, or C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, and
R4 is hydrogen, Ar1, C1-6alkylAr1, OAr1, C1-8alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, C3-6cycloalkyl, mono- or di(C3-6cycloalkyl)methyl, C3-6alkenyl, C3-6alkynyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkoxyAr1, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, thienylC1-6alkyl, furanylC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylthioC1-6alkyl, morpholinyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, amino, (C1-6alkyl)amino, di(C1-6alkyl)amino, (C1-6alkylAr1)amino, (C1-6alkyl)(Ar1)amino, C1-6alkylcarbonylC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyloxyC1-6alkyl, sulfonyl(C1-8alkyl), C(xe2x95x90O)C1-6alkyl, C1-8alkyl substituted with phthalimide, Ar1, OAr1, NHAr1, C(xe2x95x90O)Ar1, C(xe2x95x90O)NHAr1 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94(C1-6alkanediyl)-Yxe2x80x94(CO)0,1xe2x80x94Ar1 where Y is O, NH or a direct bond, or
R3 and R4 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a C5-8cycloalkyl, a C5-8cycloalkenyl, a C3-12heterocycle, phenyl, naphthyl, or a C5-8cycloalkyl fused to Ar1, each of which being optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C1-6alkyl;
Ar is phenyl, naphthyl or an aromatic C3-12heterocycle, each being optionally substituted with 1, 2 or 3 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, trifluoromethyl, O(trifluoromethyl), hydroxy, cyano, C1-6alkyloxy, phenoxy, benzoxy, C1-6alkylthio, nitro, amino, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)amino, (C1-6alkyl)(C1-6alkanoyl)amino, or piperidinyl, or wherein two substituents taken together are a C1-6alkylidinyl or a C1-6alkylidenyl having one, two or three carbon atoms replaced with a heteroatom individually selected from oxygen, nitrogen or and sulfur; and
Ar1 is phenyl, naphthyl or an aromatic C3-12heterocycle, each of which being optionally substituted with 1, 2 or 3 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, di(C1-6alkyl)amino, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, trifluoromethyl sulfanyl(C1-6alkyl), and C1-6alkyl substituted with morpholinyl.
In the context of this invention, the preceding terms have the meanings set forth below.
xe2x80x9cKetoxe2x80x9d represents xe2x95x90O.
xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cC1-8alkylxe2x80x9d represents a straight chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms or 1 to 8 carbon atoms, respectively, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cC1-6alkyloxyxe2x80x9d represents the group xe2x80x94O(C1-6alkyl), such as methoxy, ethoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylthioxe2x80x9d represents the group xe2x80x94S(C1-6alkyl), such as xe2x80x94SCH3, xe2x80x94SCH2CH3, and the like.
xe2x80x9cC3-6cycloalkylxe2x80x9d represents a cyclic alkyl having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms, including cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclopentyl, and cyclohexyl.
xe2x80x9cC5-8cycloalkylxe2x80x9d represents a cyclic alkyl having from 5 to 8 carbon atoms, such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cC5-8cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d represents a cyclic alkyl having from 5 to 8 carbon atoms an at least one double bond.
xe2x80x9cC3-6alkenylxe2x80x9d represents an unsaturated straight chain or branched alkyl having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms, and having at least one double bond, such as propylenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 2-methylpropenyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cC3-6alkynylxe2x80x9d represents an unsaturated straight chain or branched alkyl having from 3 to 6 carbon atoms, and having at least one triple bond, such as propylynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 2-methylpropynyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHydroxyC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d represents a C1-6alkyl substituted with at least one hydroxyl group, such as xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, and the like.
xe2x80x9cMono- or di(C3-6cycloalkyl)methylxe2x80x9d represents a methyl group substituted with one or two C3-6cycloalkyl groups, such as cyclopropylmethyl, dicyclopropylmethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylcarbonylC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d represents a C1-6alkyl substituted with a xe2x80x94COC1-6alkyl group.
xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylcarbonyloxyC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d represents a C1-6alkyl substituted with a xe2x80x94COOC1-6alkyl group.
xe2x80x9cC1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d represents a C1-6alkyl substituted with a xe2x80x94OC1-6alkyl group.
xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylthioC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d represents a C1-6alkyl substituted with a xe2x80x94SC1-6alkyl group.
xe2x80x9cSulfanyl(C1-6alkyl)xe2x80x9d means xe2x80x94SO2(C1-6alkyl), such as xe2x80x94SO2 methyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cMono- or di(C1-6alkyl)amino represents an amino substituted with one C1-6alkyl or with two C1-6alkyls, respectively.
xe2x80x9c(C1-6alkyl)(C1-6alkanoyl)aminoxe2x80x9d represents an amino substituted with a C1-6alkyl and a C1-6alkanoyl (i.e., C(xe2x95x90O)(C1-6alkyl).
xe2x80x9cMono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d represents a C1-6alkyl substituted with a mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)amino.
xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylidenylxe2x80x9d represents a divalent C1-6alkyl radical, such as methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94), ethylene (xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94), and the like.
xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylidenyl having one, two or three carbon atoms replaced with a heteroatom individually selected from oxygen, nitrogen or and sulfurxe2x80x9d means a C1-6alkylidenyl wherein one, two or three methylenyl groups (i.e., xe2x80x9cCH2xe2x80x9d) is replaced with O, N or S, such as xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, and the like.
xe2x80x9cC3-12heterocyclexe2x80x9d represents a ring made up of more than one kind of atom, and which contains 3 to 12 carbon atoms, such as pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl (such as 1, 3, 5), pyrrolyl, thiopenyl, oxazolyl, isoxazoly, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, and the like, as well as heterocyclic rings fused to phenyl to form a bicyclic ring, such as pyrolidinophenyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d means fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo.
As used in the context of this invention, 
represents xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x88x92 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 optionally substituted with 1 or 2 R substituents (i.e., when n=1 and m=0, 1 or 2), or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94 optionally substituted with 1, 2 or 3 R substituents (i.e., when n=2 and m=0, 1, 2 or 3). Accordingly, representative compounds of this invention include (but are not limited to) compounds having the following structures (I-1), (I-2), (I-3), (I-4), (I-5) and (I-6): 
More specifically, and depending upon the choice of the X moiety, representative CRF receptor antagonists of this invention include compounds having the following structures (Ia) and (Ib), respectively: 
In one preferred embodiment, the CRF receptor antagonists of this invention have structure (Ia). In another preferred embodiment, the CRF receptor antagonists of this invention have structure (Ib), wherein Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen. Such compounds are represented by the following structures (I-1a), (I-1b), (I-4a) and (I-4b): 
As noted above, R1 is xe2x80x94C(H)0,1(R3)(R4) which represents xe2x80x94CH(R3)(R4) and xe2x80x94C(R3)(R4). Representative embodiments in this regard include the following R1 moieties: 
Similarly, when R3 is keto, representative R1 moieties include the following: 
Representative R1 moieties in this regard include xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R4, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)OR4, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH(C1-6alkyl) and xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(C1-6alkyl)(C1-6alkyl).
In the embodiment where the R3 and R4 groups of R1 taken together form a C3-8cycloalkyl, the resulting R1 group has the structure: 
Representative C3-8cycloalkyls include cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. Furthermore, when the C3-8cycloalkyl is a C5-7cycloalkyl, optionally substituted with one or more C1-6alkyl groups, a representative R1 moiety has the following structure: 
wherein R5 and R6 are the same or different and independently selected from a C1-6alkyl, such as methyl or ethyl.
Similarly, in the embodiment where the R3 and R4 groups of R1 taken together form a C5-8cycloalkyl fused to Ar, the resulting R1 group has the structure: 
including optionally substituted analogs thereof as defined above.
In more specific embodiments of this invention, representative Ar groups of this invention include 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 2-chloro-4-methylphenyl, 2-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl, 2-bromo-4-methylphenyl, 2-methyl-4-chlorophenyl, 2-methyl-4-bromophenyl, 2-bromo-4-isopropylphenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2,6-dimethyl-4-bromophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 2,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 2-methyl-4-methoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,5-dimethoxyphenyhl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 2,4,6-trifluorophenyl, 2-methyl-4-N(ethyl)2phenyl, 2-bromo-4-(OCF3)phenyl, 4-dimethylamino-2-methyl-3-pyridinyl, 4-dimethylamino-6-methyl-2-pyridinyl, 4-dimethylamino-3-pyridinyl. 4-N(CH3)(COCH3)-phenyl, 3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl and 3,4-ethylenedioxyphenyl.
Representative optional R groups of this invention include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, iso-butyl, xe2x95x90CH2 and xe2x95x90CHCH3.
Representative Rxe2x80x2 groups are hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl and ethyl, and preferably hydrogen.
Representative R1 groups include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, neo-pentyl, xe2x80x94CH(ethyl)2, xe2x80x94CH(n-propyl)2, xe2x80x94CH(n-butyl)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH3, xe2x80x94CH(methyl)(CH2OCH3), xe2x80x94CH(ethyl)(CH2OCH3), xe2x80x94CH(n-propyl)(CH2OCH3), xe2x80x94CH(n-butyl)(CH2OCH3), xe2x80x94CH(tert-butyl)(CH2OCH3), xe2x80x94CH(CH2OCH3)2, xe2x80x94CH(benzyl)(CH2OCH3), xe2x80x94CH(4-chlorobenzyl)(CH2OCH3), xe2x80x94CH(CH2OCH3)(CH2CH2SCH3), xe2x80x94CH(ethyl)(CH2Obenzyl), xe2x80x94CHCxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94CH(methyl)(ethyl), xe2x80x94CH(methyl)(n-propyl), xe2x80x94CH(methyl)(n-butyl), xe2x80x94CH(methyl)(n-pentyl), xe2x80x94CH(methyl)(CH2CH2CH2CH(CH3)2), xe2x80x94CH(ethyl)(n-propyl), xe2x80x94CH(ethyl)(n-butyl), xe2x80x94CH(ethyl)(n-pentyl), ), xe2x80x94CH(n-propyl)(n-butyl), xe2x80x94CH(n-propyl)(n-pentyl), cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclohexyl, 2-methylcyclohexyl, 3-methylcyclohexyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl (1 and 2), benzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, xe2x80x94CH(methyl)(benzyl), xe2x80x94CH(ethyl)(benzyl), xe2x80x94CH(n-propyl)(benzyl), xe2x80x94CH(n-butyl)(benzyl), xe2x80x94CH2(cyclopropyl), xe2x80x94CH2(cyclobutyl), xe2x80x94CH2CH(methyl)CH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH(ethyl)CH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2C(methyl)3, xe2x80x94CH2Cxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)ethyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHbenzyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)methyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)benzyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)phenyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)ethyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH2C(xe2x95x90O)Oethyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH(phenyl)ethyl, C(xe2x95x90O)pyridyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)(4-N,N-dimethylamino)phenyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH2Omethyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH(ethyl)2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)n-butyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH2CH2(methyl)2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)n-propyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH2CH2phenyl, xe2x80x94CH2pyridyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2NHphenyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2C(xe2x95x90O)Oethyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2phenyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2-N-phthalimide, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2C(xe2x95x90O)Oethyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oethyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH(methyl)2, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)Oethyl, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)pyrrohdinophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2Ophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2-N-phthalimide, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)Ot-butyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH(methyl)2, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, xe2x80x94CH2-4-(SO2CH3)phenyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2pyrolyl and benzyl.
Representative R2 groups include methyl, ethyl and hydrogen, and preferably methyl.
The compounds of the present invention may be prepared by known organic synthesis techniques, including the methods described in more detail in the Examples, and may generally be utilized as the free base. Alternatively, the compounds of this invention may be used in the form of acid addition salts. Acid addition salts of the free base amino compounds of the present invention may be prepared by methods well known in the art, and may be formed from organic and inorganic acids. Suitable organic acids include maleic, fumaric, benzoic, ascorbic, succinic, methanesulfonic, acetic, oxalic, propionic, tartaric, salicylic, citric, gluconic, lactic, mandelic, cinnamic, aspartic, stearic, palmitic, glycolic, glutamic, and benzenesulfonic acids. Suitable inorganic acids include hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, phosphoric, and nitric acids.
More specifically, the compounds of the structure (I) may be made according to the procedures set forth in Examples 1 and 2, as well as by the following general Reaction Scheme: 
The effectiveness of a compound as a CRF receptor antagonist may be determined by various assay methods. Suitable CRF antagonists of this invention are capable of inhibiting the specific binding of CRF to its receptor and antagonizing activities associated with CRF. A compound of structure (I) may be assessed for activity as a CRF antagonist by one or more generally accepted assays for this purpose, including (but not limited to) the assays disclosed by DeSouza et al. (J. Neuroscience 7:88, 1987) and Battaglia et al. (Synapse 1:572, 1987). As mentioned above, suitable CRF antagonists include compounds which demonstrate CRF receptor affinity. CRF receptor affinity may be determined by binding studies that measure the ability of a compound to inhibit the binding of a radiolabeled CRF (e.g., [125I]tyrosine-CFR) to its receptor (e.g., receptors prepared from rat cerebral cortex membranes). The radioligand binding assay described by DeSouza et al. (supra, 1987) provides an assay for determining a compound""s affinity for the CRF receptor. Such activity is typically calculated from the IC50 as the concentration of a compound necessary to displace 50% of the radiolabeled ligand from the receptor, and is reported as a xe2x80x9cKixe2x80x9d value calculated by the following equation:       K    i    =            IC      50              1      +              L        /                  K          D                    
where L=radioligand and KD=affinity of radioligand for receptor (Cheng and Prusoff, Biochem. Pharmacol. 22:3099, 1973).
In addition to inhibiting CRF receptor binding, a compound""s CRF receptor antagonist activity may be established by the ability of the compound to antagonize an activity associated with CRF. For example, CRF is known to stimulate various biochemical processes, including adenylate cyclase activity. Therefore, compounds may be evaluated as CRF antagonists by their ability to antagonize CRF-stimulated adenylate cyclase activity by, for example, measuring cAMP levels. The CRF-stimulated adenylate cyclase activity assay described by Battaglia et al. (supra, 1987) provides an assay for determining a compound""s ability to antagonize CRF activity. Accordingly, CRF receptor antagonist activity may be determined by assay techniques which generally include an initial binding assay (such as disclosed by DeSouza (supra, 1987)) followed by a cAMP screening protocol (such as disclosed by Battaglia (supra, 1987)).
With reference to CRF receptor binding affinities, CRF receptor antagonists of this invention have a Ki of less than 10 xcexcM. In a preferred embodiment of this invention, a CRF receptor antagonist has a Ki of less than 1 xcexcM, and more preferably less than 0.25 xcexcM (i.e., 250 nM). As set forth in greater detail below, representative compounds of this invention were assayed by the method of Example 4. Preferred compounds having a Ki of less than 1 xcexcM are compounds numbers (I-1) through (I-25) and (I-29) through (I-33). More preferred compounds having a Ki of less than 250 nM are compound numbers (I-1) through (I-14), (I-16) through (I-25) and (I-29) through (I-32).
The CRF receptor antagonists of the present invention demonstrate activity at the CRF receptor site, and may be used as therapeutic agents for the treatment of a wide range of disorders or illnesses including endocrine, psychiatric, and neurologic disorders or illnesses. More specifically, the CRF receptor antagonists of the present invention may be useful in treating physiological conditions or disorders arising from the hypersecretion of CRF. Because CRF is believed to be a pivotal neurotransmitter that activates and coordinates the endocrine, behavioral and automatic responses to stress, the CRF receptor antagonists of the present invention can be used to treat neuropsychiatric disorders. Neuropsychiatric disorders which may be treatable by the CRF receptor antagonists of this invention include affective disorders such as depression; anxiety-related disorders such as generalized anxiety disorder, panic disorder, obsessive-compulsive disorder, abnormal aggression, cardiovascular abnormalities such as unstable angina and reactive hypertension; and feeding disorders such as anorexia nervosa, bulimia, and irritable bowel syndrome. CRF antagonists may also be useful in treating stress-induced immune suppression associated with various diseases states, as well as stroke. Other uses of the CRF antagonists of this invention include treatment of inflammatory conditions (such as rheumatoid arthritis, uveitis, asthma, inflammatory bowel disease and G.I. motility), Cushing""s disease, infantile spasms, epilepsy and other seizures in both infants and adults, and various substance abuse and withdrawal (including alcoholism).
In another embodiment of the invention, pharmaceutical compositions containing one or more CRF receptor antagonists are disclosed. For the purposes of administration, the compounds of the present invention may be formulated as pharmaceutical compositions. Pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention comprise a CRF receptor antagonist of the present invention (i.e., a compound of structure (I)) and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or diluent. The CRF receptor antagonist is present in the composition in an amount which is effective to treat a particular disorderxe2x80x94that is, in an amount sufficient to achieve CRF receptor antagonist activity, and preferably with acceptable toxicity to the patient. Preferably, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention may include a CRF receptor antagonist in an amount from 0.1 mg to 250 mg per dosage depending upon the route of administration, and more preferably from 1 mg to 60 mg. Appropriate concentrations and dosages can be readily determined by one skilled in the art.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or diluents are familiar to those skilled in the art. For compositions formulated as liquid solutions, acceptable carriers and/or diluents include saline and sterile water, and may optionally include antioxidants, buffers, bacteriostats and other common additives. The compositions can also be formulated as pills, capsules, granules, or tablets which contain, in addition to a CRF receptor antagonist, diluents, dispersing and surface active agents, binders, and lubricants. One skilled in this art may further formulate the CRF receptor antagonist in an appropriate manner, and in accordance with accepted practices, such as those disclosed in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Gennaro, Ed., Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa. 1990.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for treating a variety of disorders or illnesses, including endocrine, psychiatric and neurologic disorders or illnesses. Such methods include administering of a compound of the present invention to a warm-blooded animal in an amount sufficient to treat the disorder or illness. Such methods include systemic administration of a CRF receptor antagonist of this invention, preferably in the form of a pharmaceutical composition. As used herein, systemic administration includes oral and parenteral methods of administration. For oral administration, suitable pharmaceutical compositions of CRF receptor antagonists include powders, granules, pills, tablets, and capsules as well as liquids, syrups, suspensions, and emulsions. These compositions may also include flavorants, preservatives, suspending, thickening and emulsifying agents, and other pharmaceutically acceptable additives. For parental administration, the compounds of the present invention can be prepared in aqueous injection solutions which may contain, in addition to the CRF receptor antagonist, buffers, antioxidants, bacteriostats, and other additives commonly employed in such solutions.
As mentioned above, administration of a compound of the present invention can be used to treat a wide variety of disorders or illnesses. In particular, the compounds of the present invention may be administered to a warm-blooded animal for the treatment of depression, anxiety disorder, panic disorder, obsessive-compulsive disorder, abnormal aggression, unstable angina, reactive hypertension, anorexia nervosa, bulimia, irritable bowel syndrome, stress-induced immune suppression, stroke, inflammation, Cushing""s disease, infantile spasms, epilepsy, and substance abuse or withdrawal.
The following examples are provided for purposes of illustration, not limitation.